


insatiable

by dannyikigay



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyikigay/pseuds/dannyikigay
Summary: Tyki is in love, and there's no way he can heal.





	insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh tykillen sex because why not?? i swear i'll write longer projects later on. for now, enjoy this...sweet smut. written with "insatiable" by darren hayes in the background but it's TOO romantic and i'm emotional so........
> 
> feel free to talk about them with me whenever you want. feel free to talk about anything, it means a lot to me and it helps me with inspiration

There, where streetlights cast their orange-rays and the moon loftily shines among thick clouds, through the open window, there he sits. Allen straddles Tyki's face, and the man underneath him gasps in staunchly devotion as he smoothes his stubbled cheek against his beloved's thigh, nostrils flaring shamelessly to inhale the musk of his most intimate, sweet place; the clean smell, the thick and liquid and intense scent fills Tyki's lungs with breathtaking, foolish ache, and he realises he's in love.  
  
Allen is rude, but his fingers are kind, there, tangled with Tyki's raven curls; he huffs, thinks he's wasting time as his pretty, stupid man lingers for a torturous amount of time and licks the pale flesh of his inner thigh, drags his sinewy hands on him and spreads the ass cheeks, fingers tightening on milky skin to voice, in a way or another, the lust that's poisoning him from the inside, and the love he won't uselessly express if not for the amenable kisses he's tracing on the angel's hipbone.  
  
He's relinquishing; waiving his right to avow the most dreading and endearing feeling a man could ever relish.  
  
Tyki looks prayerful, as he ignores the growing heat stirring him, low in his belly, and glances up at his boy through half-lidded eyes, thick eyelashes, and _adores._ Ironically devout, _blasphemous_ as he acknowledges a mere scarred boy as his princess, his king, his _god_. Right there, when Allen moves in waves on Tyki's face and pushes the tip of his cock past his lovely lips, he very likely appears like a deity. Cheeks flushed red, thin, slender legs quivering around Tyki's body, trapping him _there,_ catching him, obsessing him. Tyki's cock is as hard as a rock, mockingly exposed to the fierce strength of the wind, left untouched as if Allen would chastise him if he ever dared touch himself while he was finding heaven between Allen's legs.  
  
A feeling he can't quit. Exquisite, mesmerising venom.  
  
He's heavily-built, and the boy's delightful little, slender frame instils a ravenous tenderness in him. He lavishes the sides, pleasuring his boy with empassioned greed, and wonders how a creature like this can ever be conceived, unholy treasure which may slip through his fingers like sand in the wind; and cheeks he didn't shave - because Allen likes them, stated Tyki's stubble turns him on, as he scrapes down his jaw and scratches - are coarse against his crotch, while cat-like tongue flattens on him, and he can tell for sure Allen's crazy as Tyki's tobacco-mouth gladdens him with such a fervid, luscious thirst.  
  
A thirst which hurts his boy, violently- Tyki can tell.  
  
They'll see each other in God only knows how many months, and how could they spend their last seconds of passion before even the memory of their lips and tongues and hands sliding against each other fades?  
  
"You look so innocuous when I ride your face. So sweet." Allen tries to say, and he gasps in bliss.  
  
He cups his man's rough cheek, his thumb trails along the wispy hairs, wanders on his pretty face until he caresses his forehead and buries his fingers into his curls.  
  
"It's an advantage, isn't it?" Tyki laughs, and his heart aches.  
  
He knows, he _knows_ \- he'll fuck whoever he wants with moonlight eyes and graceful, tempting beauty in his mind. He thinks, he _hopes_ he might as well learn how to forget him.  
  
But not tonight, not when Allen gets up and sits on Tyki's lap, not when Allen moans into their kiss and falls limp on the bed, legs spread as to invite that gorgeous man to have another journey between them, and love, love, _love_ once again. Punch-drunk, untamed.  
  
Tyki edges towards him, advances, slow and animalistic, and as his hands tighten around the boy's legs, feet carefully laying on his broad shoulders, he melts in Allen's warmth. His fingers are sturdy on his ankles, his ears yearn for each mewl and his back is slick with sweat and pleasant effort as he moves, dances and loses his composure.  
  
_Kiss me, bastard._ Allen gasps, and despite the sex, he manages to appear adorably sulky, brows pinched in heady pleasure. _Bastard,_ he's mean, and it would be boring if he wasn't.  
  
Tyki complies and leans over, the muscles of his spine rippling wonderfully as he thrusts and arches, spreading Allen's legs to fuck between them and reaching over to grin and slide his tongue into his inviting, open mouth. _Kiss me more, princess,_ Tyki whispers, and makes love to him, with him as if the world was on fire and he would die easily, with Allen's body into his arms.  
  
He's amused, he shouldn't be surprised but he is nonetheless when Allen grazes over his chest and has fun as he leaves welts on the muscles, and the long fingernails of his left hand trace his face, threatening him, claiming him, remembering him.  
  
_"Fill my holes,"_ Allen whispers. _Fuck my mind,_ he would say. _Make me your whore._  
  
_Do not forget me._  
  
And Tyki complies again, spoils him, shoves his fingers in the boy's mouth and splashes cum into him, ecstasy dispelling soon to the awareness that it's over, and he can't tell when he will see Allen's moaning face again, and if he'll still be in love with him.  
  
It's cruel, when he has to pull his flaccid cock out, and he turns onto his side.  
  
"That was amazing. I wanted to see you," Tyki admits, and it may sound incredibly mellow to Allen's entrenched self.  
  
Allen dodges, his eyes are far and clean, and his walls are mouldering.  
  
Struggling against time, in the decay of his broken heart. He has no place for love in his life, and Tyki knows- he's clever when he wants to, and how could he force himself on someone he cherishes so much?  
  
Allen curls against Tyki's chest, and Tyki wishes he would stay, thinks he'd like to fight for his love.  
  
"Will you fuck someone else?" Allen mumbles, and it's the first time Tyki hears something so selfish. It doesn't sound inquiring, much more vulnerable.  
  
He plays it off with sarcasm, but his heart is still aching as he brushes Allen's fringe away from his beautiful, beautiful eyes. "Jealous?"  
  
"Answer, you asshole," Allen insists and scowls, safe and intimate -  _private_ \- against him.  
  
Tyki thinks about it. Figures he'll probably fuck a whore when Allen's far, fucking out of distraction and not out of healthy impulse.  
  
"I won't if you don't want me to," He finally replies, and tilts Allen's chin up, tracing his swollen, kiss-bruised lip with his thumb. Allen has a frown on his face, and moves gently to rest between Tyki's legs, eyes up to find sincerity in his.  
  
And at last, while Tyki's heart aches and aches and _aches,_ he murmurs.  
  
"Just. Don't forget me."  
  
And how could he?  
  
"How could I?" Tyki says.  
  
It hurts when their mouths meet in a wet, slick kiss, and the noises the exchange produces hit his lower abdomen in aching excitement. Hurts when Allen pants and kisses the way Tyki likes; sweet, hungry, violent. Rolling his tongue, dragging Tyki's lower lip between his teeth.  
  
It hurts more when they part with a pop, and Allen recollectes his clothes and walks out of the door, lovemarks on his neck, and he doesn't pivot to say goodbye, nor to look into Tyki's eyes for what could be the last time, refusing to allow unshed tears to remark the fragility of his heart.  
  
There are his scratches on Tyki's chest, and his salty intimate taste on his tongue, now smothered by a new cigarette, one of so many. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on Twitter @dannyikigay and on tumblr with the same name ;3


End file.
